Come Back To Me
by gem9797
Summary: Continuation of 2x12... Aiden says some rough things and when he leaves disaster strikes Emily. Will he reach her in time? Can they find their way back to each other? One-Shot


**Okay so I wrote this like super fast and just wanted to et it out there. I love Emily and Aiden and just wanted to get this idea out my mind and on paper…kinda. Anyway this definitely shows Emily/Aidens soft/vulnerable sides and the love the have for each other…**

"Listen to you! I did listen to you! And that's exactly how this happened. You made me believe they were manipulating me, giving me false hope….when it was you I shouldn't have trusted. If there's a chance my sisters alive then I'm going to find her, and if she is dead….then this is on you."

"Aiden."

"All this time I thought what we were doing was right, that you were helping me, but you haven't. you've been controlling me, making sure that I dint do anything that jeopardised **your **plan….but now I'm in control, I am finding my sister and ending this once and for all." He spat the words at her closing the gap between them in a very threatening manner.

"Aiden please, don't do this. We can help each other. We have to stick together! You can't trust the initiative!"

"Like I can trust you?" he laughed spitefully. "Everything about us was a mistake Emily, my sister is the only thing that matters anymore."

"Don't do this…don't leave me." She pleaded, trying to reach out to him but he pulled away from her. "You know me better than anyone, you know that deep down I'm not strong enough and I need your help."

"Well I needed yours." Aiden turned and hastily made his way away from her however as he reached the steps of his porch he stopped, but didn't turn around as he spoke one last time. "Whatever comes your way Emily, you sure as hell deserve it." And with that he was gone into the night, leaving a very confused, hurt and vulnerable Emily behind.

A persistent knocking at her door brought Emily out of her not so peaceful sleep. She rose from the couch where she had thrown herself as he body was too emotionally drained to even climb the stairs. She looked her watch that was resting on the table and saw it was just past four in the morning. She cautiously made her way to the door and slowly opened it revealing someone she didn't expect to see.

"Hey...what are you doing here so late?" she questioned while surveying her visitor. They appeared flustered and unhinged which didn't seem to be a good sign in her books. "Is everything okay?" she asked after receiving no answer to her previous question.

"Em…no…not really and it's because of you. You see your causing me all sorts of problems right now and I can't…I can't deal with them so my only solution is to deal with you."

Before Emily's tired body could react a gun was now aimed at her chest and as a scream was about to escape her lips the sound of a shot ran through the air. Her body was forced back and hit the ground hard and she slowly slipped into the welcoming darkness.

**2 weeks later…**

"Emily, it's me again. I can't describe how sorry I am about what I said to you the last time I saw you. I was hurt and angry and it wasn't your fault but I needed someone to blame and you were there. I know it's no excuse but you're worrying me now. Please call me back… I lo- Just call me back" Aiden sighed and hung up the phone. He had been trying to reach Emily for a week but there was no success. He was finally on his way back to the Hamptons so she'd have to speak to him sooner or later.

"Emily! Open up! Please!" he continued knocking until finally he gave up and slid down the door to the floor, deciding to wait until she showed up. He began thinking of the mistakes he made until he heard footsteps. His head snapped up hoping it would be her but disappointment shone in his eyes as he saw it was Daniel. For a second anger started to bubble within him until he saw the sombre look on his face.

"You don't know do you?" he asked quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I saw you knocking on the door, obviously you don't know."

"Don't know what?" questions started to rise in his mind. _Had she moved? Was she with Daniel again? Was she okay? Did she leave it all behind? Had he broken her?_

Daniels voice was strained and broken. "Something happened. She was shot. They don't know who…when they found her. So much blood."

"WHAT?! Where is she Daniel! Where is she?!" aiden had sprung to his feet panic driven.

"At the hospital, she's in a coma, it's not looking good."

Daniel had barely finished what he was saying before aiden was gone. Even he could see the love evident in his eyes. It hurt but Daniel knew it was time to let Emily go. She wasn't his anymore.

He slowly entered the hospital room and his heart broke when he saw her. She was pale and for once in her life looked weak and helpless. He strode over to the bed and gathered her hand in his protectively. He gave it a tender kiss then softly stroked her forehead, wiping away and loose strands of hair.

"You're so beautiful, you know that? Listen ems, what happened between us, what I said. I was wrong…so wrong. I should've listened to you, trusted you, and believed in you... in us. I will never forgive myself. That's why I need to to come back to me. Slap me over the head for being so weak and tell me to get over it, we all make mistakes. Because I made the biggest one. I promised I would never leave you again and I broke that promise so let me make it up to you. Just wake up and we'll fight till the end….together. Please don't leave me." Tears were threatening his eyes and he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"You came back"

Her words were quiet and broken. Her voice was croaky and her eyes were barely open. But she was awake…and that's all he cared about.

"Emily! You're awake, you're here!"

"So are you, you came back to me"

"Of course I did my love, I couldn't leave you again."

"Just keep your promise this time and I won't have to kill you." She weakly joked but he laughed anyway.

"Believe me I will, you're it for me. And we're going to battle side by side for as long as you'll have me."

"I'll want you forever by my side." She spoke softly as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Good, now go to sleep my angel, I'll be here in the morning."

"Okay. Aiden?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm happy again."

"So am I, deliriously so"

"Good"

He pressed his lips to hers and soon fell asleep beside her and it was the best sleep he had ever had. And it was a good thing as they were both going to need it for what's to come.

**Feel free to review!**


End file.
